versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Satan (Devilman)
Ryo Asuka (also known as Satan) is the antagonist of the 1972 manga Devilman and later a deuteragonist of Devilman Lady and its sequel Devilman Saga. Background Satan was the son of God and brother to Lucifer, who led a great war in the Cretaceous period. After discovering the evil of God, Satan led an attack on the angels and planned to overthrow God, who saw demonkind as a disgrace. Millions of years later, after the minds of many were manipulated, Satan was brought back into the world believing they were Ryo Asuka, the son of a scientist who had died in a car crash at Age 17. When the demons wanted to remind Ryo of their heritage as Satan, Ryo's father was merged with a demon, inspiring Ryo to learn of his father's research after his death and find out the truth of demons, which he then used to rediscover his past and exterminate mankind. Stats Attack Potency: Likely City level (Severely harmed a goddess in Shin Devilman, who was a higher ranking demon, and thus should be above demons who have performed feats of this scale). | Low Multiverse level (May pose a major threat to God. According to Akira, Satan can recreate the entire physical world, which refers to the entire universe). Speed: At least Supersonic (Superior to humans who have dodged shotgun blasts). | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Durability: Likely City level | Low Multiverse level. Hax: Telekinesis, mind control, reality warping, regeneration, merging. Intelligence: Genius (Put the entire world into a war against itself and made plans that threatened not only the world, but the rule of God.) Stamina: High (The war between demons and Devilmen lasted for days until Akira finally lost, and Satan had won.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Telekinesis' *'Mind Control' *'Reality Warping' *'Regeneration ' *'Merging' Equipment *'Sword:' Has wielded a sword into combat before, which he summoned in the final battle of Devilman Lady. Key Human | Satan Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can fight with demons and humans alike with minimal issues while as a human *Helped defeat a goddess while as a human *Superior to Zennon and Devilman, two of the strongest in demonkind Speed/Reactions *Superior to humans who can bullet time *Flew out of the Earth's atmosphere at the end of Devilman Lady for the final battle Durability/Endurance *Has taken hits from demons multiple times while as a human *Fought a long war with the demons and Devilmen, including Akira Fudo Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Many characters, although barely, should compare in power to high tiers in Devilman. Many characters can harm the eponymous character, for example, who is similar in power to Satan. Weaknesses *No special resistance to existence erasure *Lacks reserve, as he has used a gun on bullies as a human, and as Satan, ended up killing Akira Fudo on accident *His personal connection to Akira Fudo may have caused his plan to fail Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Devilman Category:Villains Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Yanderes Category:City Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Supersonic Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healing Users Category:Hermaphrodite Characters